It May Be A Dream
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: Hermione was in one of her books. She knew that for sure. She just couldn't get over how real it looked./Alice In Wonderland AU/For QL


**Deaf!AU**

 **For QL, round nine, Chudley Cannons, chaser 1. Write a Alice In Wonderland AU. Prompts used: Kaleidoscope, no dialogue,** **'If you smile when no one else is around, you really mean it' - Andy Rooney**

 **Word count: 1042**

 **Many thanks those that weird gals, Mags and Jas, for betaing.**

 **i'm sorry**

* * *

Hermione was in one of her books. She knew that for sure. She just couldn't get over how _real_ it looked. She had slipped into her books before, in her dreams, but those were unrealistic. The world she was looking at now seemed more real than her own world at Hogwarts, even with its kaleidoscope of much too vibrant colors. This couldn't be a dream. It was amazing.

And she was only up to the doors.

Hermione hadn't read _Alice in Wonderland_ in years, but she remembered that a doorknob was supposed to speak to her in a room made of doors. Well, she thought that she was in the _Alice in Wonderland_ world, as she didn't know any other place that looked like the room where she was in, but she didn't see any speaking doorknobs. Hermione didn't know how she would be able to _hear_ the doorknob speak in the first place, when she hadn't been able to hear anything since she was two. She looked around, staring at all of the doors, not seeing any with a moving mouth. Remembering that there was also the whole 'Eat Me' 'Drink Me' thing in the room with the doors, she looked at the table, willing a bottle to appear, with 'Drink Me' written on it. Nothing appeared.

Patting her pockets, she brought out her wand, pleased that it was still with her. Casting a nonverbal spell — those were a gift for her and her horrible speech— _Homenum Revelio_ and waited. Nothing happened, but she didn't expect to feel anything. An item with human-like qualities wasn't really a human.

Tapping her foot, she looked around the room. Everything seemed to be like it was in the book, with all of the doors, the table in the middle of the room and the little key placed gingerly on the edge of it, but there was no 'Drink Me' bottle. Hermione grabbed the key, figuring that she would need it one she was able to shrink down. Next, she decided to try the doors. Maybe one happened to be unlocked and was big enough for her to crawl through. After trying three-quarters of the room, she turned to the last wall, hoping that one door there would be unlocked. Hermione tried a few doors before sinking down to the floor. It was worthless. None of the doors would just happen to be unlocked, and the door that belonged to the key would be too small for her. Hermione tried one last door, the only one that looked like she could crawl through, and to her surprise, it opened. Tucking in her stomach to make herself small as possible, she squeezed through the door and landed on a grassy field. Looking around, she saw a flamingo swinging towards her. She rolled out of the way before it hit her and looked at the person holding it. She was a bit dumpy and dressed in a white dress, covered with red hearts. The Queen of Hearts was talking to her, but Hermione couldn't hear a word.

Hermione stood up looking around. Why was she here, at the croquet game? It was far too early for that to happen. What about the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, the Cheshire Cat and the Blue Caterpillar? How long was she in the room with the doors? Hermione felt as if she was messing up the whole _Alice In Wonderland_ story. Nothing was going according to the book. Remembering that in the book, Alice was ordered to die by the Queen of Hearts. Hermione slowly backed away when the Queen started the next round and once she was a good while away, she started to run, looking for any house that looked like it might belong to a white rabbit. _The_ White Rabbit.

Hermione came across another field in her search, but unlike the last one, this one was filled with colorful flowers. They all seemed to have mouths and eyes. This wasn't in the book. Hermione knew that there was an animated version of _Alice In Wonderland_ , but she had never actually seen it. These weird flowers must have been from the movie. A rose beckoned to her with a leaf and Hermione took a tentative step forward. She had no idea what to do. This was entirely new territory for Hermione. Hermione saw the rose's mouth move, but Hermione had always been terrible at reading lips and had no idea what the flower was saying, so she just shrugged. She felt something touch her back and the turned around. There was a lily, pointing to a hole in the ground. It seemed like the flowers wanted Hermione to go down the hole. Wondering if this happened in the movie, Hermione slid down the hole into what looked like a beautiful pond. It was filled with water lilies and the water was glistening. Hermione could see her slightly disheveled appearance in the water when she looked into it and it seemed very entrancing. Part of her wanted to stay by the lake forever, live there instead of going back to her muggle parents. Hermione shook her head. She could not get distracted. She had to follow the movie. She looked around, wondering why the flowers led her here. There was only the pond and right near that, a small cottage. Hermione walked over to the cottage and seeing the open door, she walked inside.

The cottage was very quaint and Hermione loved it right away. She pondered for a little bit about what she was supposed to be doing there. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something yellow on the floor and she walked over, bending down to pick it up. It seemed to be a sticky note. What she read made her entire body fill with happiness. She smiled widely, not completely believing what she read, and not sure if it was even to her. She didn't really care though. She hoped it was, though. If it was, she could stay there forever, without anything to worry about, like homework or classes. Hermione's smile grew wider somehow as she placed the sticky on the wall and went off to explore the cottage.

 _All yours._


End file.
